The Incredible Shrinking Nathan Scott
by kissmekent
Summary: After a creepy fan of Haley's attack's them with some wierd beam, Nathen finds himself shrinking down to 6 inches, and realizing what he was missing in his life...Please read and review! It's slightly crossover wsmallville, cause of the meteor rocks, 2nd
1. Part I

Hey all, and welcome to my new Fan Fic. This is under One Tree Hill, but I am going to cross it with Smallville, but only as my how it is possible angle. The 'bad guy' is a freak of the week, whose ability is created by meteor rocks, but we don't encounter any of the characters, maybe Chloe later on, but we won't ever meet Clark Kent. This is mainly my way for Nathan to finally forgive Haley and get back together with her, I know I am really punishing him, but I feel that he needs something really drastic to get through to him how much he loves Haley.

Well here we go:

* * *

_The Incredible Shrinking Nathan Scott_

Haley and Nathan were alone, on the beach in front of the apartment that they had lived in together, married, happy, but now Haley had to almost trick him to see her, like today. He had come to see her that Saturday after the first basketball game. The game had been away, and Brooke had "accidentally" found Nathan's jersey after the game and gave it to her. And they were all alone until Monday.

Brooke had taken Peyton on a trip to drown their sorrows and wouldn't be back until Monday morning. Nathan's parents were off at a weekend getaway to appear as the happy couple, while the getaway was really to be free of each other; it was a very big resort.

So there was Nathan looking so hidden and shielded that Haley wanted to cry. "You said that Brooke found my jersey."

"Yeah, it's in the apartment. You coming?"

"Sure, lead on." The two walked up the beach toward the apartment when Nathan noticed something weird, "Where'd you get those?" Pointing at some green rocks that were lining around the pit that had been the bonfire during the last night of summer.

"I don't know, they were mixed in the wood when the guy delivered it."

"Oh," He said, then looked up and saw a strange boy, who looked familiar, standing in the distance, staring in a way that creeped him out, "Who's that?"

"I've never seen him before, but," she said lowering her voice to a whisper, "I get random people, fans, who find it a thrill to see a celebrity."

Nathan could tell that it bothered her, but that she was trying to hide it from him and be brave, he didn't say anything, just put his arm around his wife's waist as they silently walked off the beach.

But apparently this wasn't a sane fan, for the moment he saw Nathan's gesture, he frowned even more, and with a movement, put his hand up, and instinctively covered Haley with his own body shielding her from a blast that he felt hitting his back throwing them both to the ground, "What happened?" Haley asked, startled.

Nathan looked around and saw the kid, who looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place him, run off. "He hit me with something, I don't know what it was, but he didn't like me touching you, lets get inside."

"Alright." The two of them walked up the stairs. Nathan felt a weird tingle move through him. He walked up the stairs behind Haley, and it was weird, his clothes felt looser than they had a minute before and when they reached the top, Nathan tripped over his own feet. It felt as though his sneakers were a few sizes too big. And then, when he got back to his feet with Haley's help, he found himself looking at her eyes straight on, and while she was wearing boots with 3 inch heels, he would still be almost a head taller than her. "My God! What happened to you!" Haley exclaiming, realizing what was happening to him, "It was that kid, we have to find him, he did this!"

She moved to go back down the stairs, "Haley," He said softly, stopping her, in the minute that she had stared at him he had shrunk another inch, now shorter than Haley, "Don't leave me. I don't know what's happening, but I don't want to be alone. I can feel this happening, it's not done."

"Don't talk to me like your dying, we'll find that brat, and make him stop this and turn you back."

"I saw him take off in a car, he'll be long gone by now. We're much better off looking in last year's yearbook to find out who he is, cause I know that I've seen him before I just can't place him"

"Alright." Haley opened the door and led her now 5 foot husband inside. She was trying not to freak out; he had shrunk over a foot in 15 minutes; that was half a foot every 5 minutes he was loosing. They sat down in the living room, taking out the year book and started looking through it. "How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hut, if that's what you mean. I just feel a tingle through me. And no, I don't want you to tell anyone that I'm shrinking. Even my parents." Haley looked at him, the shirt which only a half an hour ago had been tight on him, now looked like he was wearing a long night shirt, as he was child size at 3 and a half feet tall. "I love you" he said grabbing her hand, which surprised her at how it fit inside hers while it had engulfed hers. "I always have, and don't let Dan push you around, everything with my name on it is yours too. And I swear when we get through this, and we find this kid, we'll work us out, I promise." Nathan kissed the back of Haley's hand and continued looking through the pictures of the yearbook as intently as if he were looking through mug shots.

Haley watched in near shock as her beloved husband shrank away before her eyes. When he was only 2 feet tall, and then one foot, and smaller. 12 inches, 9, and he was 6 inches tall. He had long since out shrank his clothes, and he was sitting with a washcloth wrapped around his waist looking at the now to him gigantic year book. And then, "Ha!"

"You found him?" Putting a hand around his nearly naked body as his clothes were now the size of a circus tent, and it's not like she hadn't seen it all before, "Well no, but the tingling stopped, that must mean that I've stopped shrinking!"

"Your only 6 inches tall, how can you cheer about that?"

"Well, your right, when your doll size sitting next to your giantess wife, yes you could say that this really does suck, but at least this means that we have more time." She had to agree with this, he hadn't shrunk at all in the last ten minutes.

"Well, your staying with me tonight, that's for sure. I mean, your parent are out of town and you don't want anyone to know, so…"

"It's probably a good idea, but…"

"What?" She said harsher than she intended, but also finding it hard to believe he would object after his admission of love only thirty minutes before. "Sorry. What?" She said, sweetly this time.

"Do you think you could make me some pants?"

"Sure," Haley answered, "I think Brooke has some extra fabric left over from her Halloween costume."

"Alright. Thanks."

"You know," said Haley facing her 6 inch husband who was standing on her sofa on top of the clothes that had fit him less than an hour before, "They say that wives are supposed to take care of their husbands, but this is more than I ever expected…" She said, but Nathan saw a twinkle in her eye, which told him that she was trying to lighten the situation for him.

9876543210

While she was in the bedroom, Nathan looked around the room that had once been his and Haley's and was now Haley's and Brooke's. Now that they knew that the shrinking had stopped, at least for now, what ever had hit him must have warn off. But now that he was alone in the giant world, he suddenly felt really vulnerable and missed Haley. He was just lucky that the land lord only allowed fish, and that the door and windows were shut. Any animal would see him as Prey in his current condition.

Just as he was looking for a way down to follow Haley, she walked back in, carrying Brooke's sewing machine. "We're in luck, left over fabric and a sewing machine. But, you'll have to use a piece of string for a belt, why don't you come over here, and lay down on the fabric, so I can draw around you so it'll be the right size…"

Nathan saw she had laid the fabric on the coffee table next to the sewing machine, but he knew he'd need help getting from the couch to the table, for it looking like the grand cannon to him, "Um, Hale, I don't…"

She realized what he was referring to, and with a gentleness that he wouldn't have expected from anyone else, she scooped him onto the palm of her hand with her thumb loosely wrapped around his waist. Then having gently moved him on top of the bright red cloth. "Okay now lay down." She said holding up a felt pen that was as tall as he was. But he obeyed; he knew that she would never hurt him.

In no time Haley had made Nathan some pants and a shirt out of the scraps of fabric. Then they went back to looking at the year book pictures. Haley was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table and Nathan was sitting on her lap as she held up the year book and they continued to look for the bastard who had done this. She looked down at the love of her life, and she knew she would take care of him. She wouldn't leave it up to anyone else, especially not Dan. They didn't know how long this would last, but Haley knew that she was in it for the long run.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_A/N: I know, it's a little sci fi for One Tree Hill, but I will explain how it is possible eventually, but for now, I simply wanted Nathan to realize what a dope he had been for pushing Haley away… I want lots of Reviews! Next chapter, they find the kid's picture, and Lucas gets involved_… 


	2. Part II

_Hey I'm back with another chapter, When we left, Nathan was shrunk by a weird fan of Haley's, and he stopped shrinking at the height of six inches! And now: The Incredible Shrinking Nathan Scott Part II._

The couple spent the next few hours looking through their yearbook. They were in a position that had never been in before. Haley was sitting on the couch with her legs up on the coffee table with Nathan perched on her lap looking at the pictures while Haley held up the book and turned the pages. It had been about an hour and a half since Nathan had stopped shrinking, and even though he was relieved that he had stopped shrinking, he still felt so helpless. He was now at the complete mercy of Haley, and while he knew that she would take care of him, he couldn't live like this. He wanted to be able to take care of his wife in return. And then, "Yes!"

"Who?"

"Ryan O'Neill."

"Oh… I know who he is." With a strange look from six inch tall Nathan she continued, "I tutored him last year in English, but only for a few weeks in September. He had moved here from a town called Smallville, in Kansas. His father had been transferred from there to here by Luthorcorp."

Nathan looked up, being still on his wife's lap. He wanted to cry. To be so close to her, and yet so far away from her. He stood and placed a hand on her stomach, which at that moment growled, "Looks like someone is hungry, what's for dinner?"

She giggled, "Why don't we just go see what Brooke has left in the fridge. She orders out quite a bit." Her voice changed, "I'm gonna pick you up now and carry you to the island in the Kitchen, alright?" He nodded as, again, she gently scooped him up in a way that made him feel like he was on an amusement park ride. As Haley walked across the room from the Living room part to the Kitchen part, it struck him how small he was and how big everything was around him. Then suddenly it was over as she placed him on the island in the kitchen. "Let's see…" Haley said as she opened the refrigerator door. "Leftover pizza, there's a few cartons of Chinese food, that can be a little iffy, but it smells alright to me. Besides, it's the house fried rice and might be a little easier for you to eat."

"That sounds fine," Said Nathan's squeak of a voice. Just then the door of Haley's apartment swung open to the voice of Brooke.

"Hey, Haley, you know Peyton, all depression and no fun, so I'm back…" She stopped short when she saw Haley with the Chinese food container, and in front of her, Nathan Scott at 6 inches tall. "So, you made up…" She said, not knowing what else to say. "How…"

Haley answered, walking in front of Nathan. She felt like she had to protect him from the world. "We're not really sure. A Sophomore named Ryan O'Neill saw us together and attacked us with a weird beam or something, next thing we know, little Nathan."

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed. "No short jokes."

Brooke looked at Nathan, "Just because you are short in the first time since like kindergarten, doesn't mean that the rest of us can't enjoy it. Does Lucas know?"

"No!" Nathan exclaimed, "And he isn't going to. We're fighting remember. Or I guess you all forgot the on the floor punching and hair pulling fight that we had during Midnight Madness?"

Haley sighed, "Oh, and what are you going to do to stop us from calling Lucas and having him find this kid and beating the truth out of him?" She leaned down in front of Nathan and put her elbow on the table next to him, leaning her head on her hand. "Hmmm?"

"Why do you have to call my brother to handle this, we'll go to school on Monday and find him…"

"Wait, you want to go to school, and how are you planning on doing that, you could get squashed or something!"

Brooke pointed to the door, "I'll just go now."

Nyther of the other two people in the room was even paying attention to her, "I can't just hide away."

"But you're the one who didn't want anyone to find out."

"Brooke knows, it won't be long until everyone else knows," Nathan said, sighing. "Plus, we should go and see Whitey, I don't want to have to lie to him."

"Alright, but you are not leaving my side. That is my only condition."

"Fine." He mumbled. "So, are you going to dish out that Chinese food, or are you going to let your husband starve?" He said changing the subject. Haley smiled back.

"Fine, dinner first, worrying about school later." Haley picked up the carton and dished out the rice on a plate and popped it in the microwave. After starting the timer, she turned back to Nathan. "So, I assume that you are staying here tonight. If you think that I am letting you stay the night in that huge house all alone… You have another thing coming."

"Fine, you think I can't take care of myself…"

"How can you? Let's see you feed yourself or carry your books to class now! I am just saying that you have to be more careful until we can reverse this. Monday, we'll find this kid. I am tutor girl, I have sway in the Administration office, so I can find his schedule and then we can corner him."

"What if he decides to shrink you too! I don't want you to face this guy alone."

"Fine, I'll call Lucas, he'll help me search. Now, do you want to stay here on Monday or come with me to school?"

"Oh, there's no way I'm missing this…"

9876543210

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Knowing that nothing else could be done until Monday, they just relaxed in the apartment. Haley gave Nathan part of the food on her plate with a toothpick as a utensil. They ate, Haley cleaned up. Then they curled up on the couch (Nathan back sitting on her lap, he rather enjoyed the warmth and safety that he felt whenever he was near her.), and watched some Julia Roberts movie that was on TV, Nathan wasn't really paying attention, he just enjoyed being with his wife.

Haley wasn't watching the movie, but she acted like she was. She spent the next few hours with her hand laying next to Nathan, her unconscious way of protecting him. Within a half hour he had fallen asleep. And one thing hadn't changed since they last lived together: He still slept like the dead. She could set off an air horn next to his ear, and he wouldn't even give notice. But she didn't move. She just grabbed Nathan's tee-shirt (which was now a millions times too big for him), and used it as a blanket.

When the movie was over, Haley turned off the TV, and the lamp next to her, and cradled Nathan like a child, carrying him to the bedroom. She opened her sock drawer and created a layer of underwear for him to sleep on, and with the Tee-shirt as a blanket put him in there, with the drawer left open. She put on her PJs and then leaned down, kissing him softly and closing the drawer 3/4th of the way, and went to bed worrying about the love of her life.

9876543210

Nathan woke with the sun in his face the next morning. He stretched, feeling good, and then he remembered the events of the previous day. He looked around, and he had no idea where he was. He was laying amid a huge red, he saw the tag next to him, it was his Tee-shirt! Over to the side he saw gigantic bras, panties, and socks that he recognized as Haley's. She must have put him there for the night to keep him safe.

"Haley!" He yelled at the top of his voice. When no one responded, he cried out for her again, standing up and moving over to the edge of the drawer and looked up, the edge was a few inches above his head, which to him was more like a few feet. "**Haley!**" He screeched even louder, trying to get her attention. _She must either be out or still sleeping_ He thought to himself, _She always did sleep like the dead, _there was no waking up Haley with his small squeaky voice. He looked for a way to climb his way out of prison that Haley had inadvertently made to protect him. She must have thought that if he was in here he couldn't fall on the floor or anything in his sleep.

Nathan dragged a few pairs of Haley's socks right below the edge of the borough and leaned them against the side of the drawer, creating a few stepping blocks. Then he dragged the closest Bra in the drawer and tried to toss a one cup over the edge. It was so heavy, but Nathan used all of his upper body strength (which was proportional to his size and it felt like he was lifting a few hundred pounds!). After three tries he finally got it, and made the climb out of the drawer. After a few falls back into the drawer and then almost falling out of the drawer, he made it to the top of the borough, to see Haley sound asleep on her bed. He turned to see the clock, and it was only 7 O'clock on Sunday, but he always was an early riser. On any normal day he'd be out working on his Basketball. But unless there was a miracle, that wasn't going to happen.

Besides, he thought looking around the room, she closed the door, I'm stuck in here until she wakes up. Bored, he looked around the borough, which was also the bed side table. There were different notebooks stacked in a neat pile as well as books that he had never even thought of reading, he barely read what was required. But his Hales was different, she was the reason he even passed his classes last year and was eligible for the basketball team!

But one book stood out to him, it was a paperback on the top, labeled _The Incredible Shrinking Man_. He recognized the table, it was a sci fi movie from the '50s, but had never seen it, and never even knew that it was a book. His interest having been peaked and having nothing else to do, he pulled the book off the pile and opened the book and started reading.

9876543210

Haley woke up to see two things: First was that her clock said 8:17. And the second was her husband, who was currently on the extreme short side these days and she had left in her drawer, was laying on her borough reading a book. Well, he was laying with the book open to page 21. She had never actually seen him read anything that hadn't been assigned before for school. She just lay there smiling. But he must have heard her wake up, because his head turned to her and smiled back. "Hey sleepy head, I was starting to wonder if I should wake you up, but then I decided that you sleep so soundly, if I went over there to try to wake you up, you'd probably just swat me away."

She would have been horrified at her accidentally hurting him, but he was laughing when he said it, so she passed it off as a way of him making light of his circumstance.

"So, what are you reading?"

"The Incredible Shrinking Man. It's something I can really relate to, now. Only he shrank so much slower, on the other hand, he doesn't ever stop shrinking, so I think that I'm a leg up on him."

"Do you want to go over and talk to Whitey today? I know we said on Monday, but today might give us more time to break the news to him that his star basketball player is now smaller than the diameter of the ball!"

"Hey!" Nathan said laughing, "I would be great through if my dad were told that Lucas may be the only Scott playing next Friday. He would freak out so bad, it'll be great!"

"Oh, last night I worked out this little pouch that you can ride in, like going around school. I can hide you inside my shirt or you can ride outside. It's probably more comfortable than my pocket or my book bag."

"I'm not sure I want to go to school. Its one thing for Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, or Whitey to know about this, but I don't want it to become public knowledge. My worst nightmare right now is if the government found out and wanted to do experiments on me."

Haley reached over and with one hand picked him up and hugged him against her chest (_which doesn't feel all that bad_, thought Nathan) and told him, "I would never let that happen. You are my husband. Mine, and no one will ever take you away from me. Not the government, not your dad, no one. Besides, in our government, the spouse speaks for the person over the parents."

"Thanks." He said into her chest. But just then he slipped from her grasp, and he slid down her chest and, since she was wearing one of those spegetti strap tops, he slid down her shirt feet first, only to find himself laying between her legs having fallen out the bottom. "You surprised that I was able to get under your shirt so soon?" He said laughing.

Haley was also laughing, "If you wanted in there, all you had to do was ask…" Without saying anything else she scooped him off and made for the kitchen to make breakfast.

They were greeted by the faces of Lucas and Brooke. "Oh, no…" Nathan said, seeing his half brother.

"Brooke told me of my really little brother, and I had to come see it for myself." Lucas said, reaching to take his brother, "I guess this means that I'll be winning all the one on one games from now on." Haley handed him over, she was chuckling as Nathan scoweled. He didn't say anything being at the complete mercy of the three giants in the room. "Hey short stuff, how'd this happen?"

9876543210

Haley and Nathan dished out the whole story while eating breakfast, and at the end Lucas said, "So, tomorrow we go to school, you get his schedule, and I go beat the antidote out of him. Got it."

"Just get him to tell you how to reverse what he did to me!" Shrieked Nathan who was still in the hands of Lucas.

"Got it."

"Now we go to see Whitey," Declared Haley, "We'll need to explain why Nathan is not at peak performance at the moment."

Lucas handed Nathan over, "Alright, you want me to come?"

"If you want to do anything, go find this Ryan O'Neill, but be careful. We don't need both of our basketball Captains downsized!"

"Very funny!" Said Nathan, who's voiced squeaked in protest.

"Oh, you know I love you baby," Haley said, kissing him on the head. With that Lucas left in search of Ryan O'Neill while Haley and Nathan prepared to face Whitey about their "little problem."

9876543210

Nathan was silent the whole time it took Haley to walk to Whitey's house, other than giving directions to Haley. Riding in the pouch Haley made, the view was okay, but he was getting a little depressed, as the novelty of being so small had warn off fast.

They reached the house, Haley walked up on the porch where Haley walked up to him. "Haley!" Whitey exclaimed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about Nathan."

"What? What's happened?"

"Well, he's…" At that she pulled Nathan out from under her sweatshirt. Nathan waved and said, "Hi!" Without any further ado, Whitey fainted dead away. Lucky for him he had been sitting down!

TBC…

A/N: Hope you liked the continuation of my lovely new story. Please keep reading and reviewing because I love you all! It's late so I'll just go post this now… Good night!


End file.
